


Księga wolnej miłości

by dingo317



Category: Bleach
Genre: F/M, Parodia, wolna miłość
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:54:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26006035
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dingo317/pseuds/dingo317
Summary: Kurotsuchi Mayuri, taichou XII - tej Dywizji, ma uczucia. Prawda, że je ma? Oczywiście. Pozostaje tylko przekuć je w erotyk wysokiej próby. Skąd taki pomysł? Przekonajcie się.





	Księga wolnej miłości

Kurotsuchi taichou był wściekły jak szerszeń. Jak rój szerszeni. Jak Soi Fon taichou.  
Że co?! Że on niby jest pozbawiony uczuć?! I wyszeptał to ten dandys, Kyoraku taichou! Co gorsza miał jeszcze czelność przeprosić! On nie ma uczuć? No to będzie je miał. Jest przecież mentalnie geniuszem! Nic nie może stać na drodze do doskonałości.  
Taichou Dwunastej Dywizji każdego dnia stawiał sobie cel. W odróżnieniu od Celu (Zostać największym pracownikiem naukowym wszech czasów!) cel był skromniejszy, a nawet skromny. Jak on. Takoż cel na dziś – udowodnić swoją wyższość emocjonalną. Zwłaszcza nad tym bawidamkiem, Kyoraku.  
Co jest wyrazem uczuć? No co?  
List?  
Problem w tym, że taichou nie miał pojęcia do kogo mógłby napisać list. Nemu się nie liczyła. Była tylko narzędziem, jak suwak logarytmiczny. Akon też odpadał. Nie pisze się ociekających uczuciami listów do podwładnych.  
Do Yoruichi – san?  
NIE.  
Co więc pozostaje?  
Pęd myśli naukowca ześrodkował się w błyskawicznej kalkulacji. Książki. Beletrystyka. Tak, to jest to!  
Problem w tym, że Kurotsuchi Mayuri w nawale obowiązków nie miał czasu na napisanie książki. Tym bardziej, że ociekająca emocjami książka to za dużo, nawet dla niego. On oczywiście miał uczucia, ale nie miał zamiaru epatować nimi przez tak długi czas i tak intensywnie. Trzeba znać umiar, do kroćset!  
Co pozostaje? Jakaś krótsza forma.  
Opowiadanie?  
Mayuri zachichotał triumfalnie. To było to! Napisze opowiadanie miłosne, a potem wyśle do Kyoraku!  
Hmmm, może jednak nie wyśle. Ten lew salonowy mógłby to wziąć za wyraz uczuć do jego osoby. Nie, nie nie! Po prostu przedstawi swoje dzieło publicznie. Z widownią nie powinno być problemu.  
Do dzieła!  
Mayuri zatarł energicznie ręce, dobył z szuflady biurka czystą kartę papieru i swój ostatni wynalazek, pióro na reiatsu (kropelka reiatsu i można pisać przez kilka dni, genialne, a przynajmniej przydatne!) i zasiadł do pisania.  
Początek jest najtrudniejszy i najważniejszy. Trzeba przykuć uwagę czytelnika. Może tytułem?  
Księga Miłości? Kamasutra dla Zamożnych Duchowo? Nas Oboje na Łące? Gdzie właściwie miałaby się toczyć akcja?  
Ano właśnie, akcja. Jakiś shinigami, którego Kurotsuchi nie pamiętał, rzekł kiedyś: „Akcja powinna się zaczynać od trzęsienia ziemi, a potem napięcie powinno rosnąć”. W takim razie przejdziemy od razu do rzeczy. Przecież nie można oczekiwać, że przeciętny czytelnik będzie się truł kilkunastoma stronami romansu. Takie książki ludzie zwali chyba Harlequinami i nie były one zbyt wysokich lotów. Nie! Od razu do rzeczy!  
_„Dotknąłem jej jedwabistej skóry...”_  
Tu taichou zatrzymał się, mimo starań doświadczając blokady twórczej. By w następnej chwili uderzyć się w czoło. Przecież nie można bezmyślnie powielać czyiś pomysłów! Styl musi być oryginalny! Najlepiej taki, którego nikt inny nie zastosował. Jedyny w swoim rodzaju. Płynący z serca. Co prawda Kurotsuchi nie uważał serca za nic ponad pompkę krwi, ale tak było ładnie i popularnie i elegancko. Dalej, tym razem już po swojemu.  
_„Dotknąłem jej skóry jedwabistej niczym włókno jedwabnika dębowego. Jej ciało było gorące (temperatura trzydzieści siedem koma trzy stopnie Celsjusza, stan podgorączkowy). Zbliżyliśmy się oddech w oddech (jej pachniał delikatnie organicznymi związkami siarki), dłoń kobieca ujęła mą włócznię pocierając delikatnie. Choć starałem się zachowywać analityczny spokój ta część mego ciała nie umiała kłamać. Spontanicznie dotknąłem wzgórz jej piersi czując pierwotną żądzę pulsującą w każdym centymetrze kwadratowym ciała...”._  
Znów blokada. Pisarz raz jeszcze przeczytał dzieło swe, dłubiąc końcem pióra w swym rekinim uśmiechu.  
Pierwotna żądza. Dobrze jest. Dalej, spontanicznie!  
_„...Pierwotna żądza wystrzeliwała z każdego otworu mego ciała!”_  
Nie. Skreślić. I jeszcze raz.  
_„Objęliśmy się. Jej piersi na mym męskim torsie. Jednocześnie ruchami miednicy wsunąłem moje prącie do jej waginy. Głębokość penetracji, początkowo kilkucentymetrowa, miała rozbudzić jej clitoris. Wreszcie, z rozkosznym westchnieniem, wsunąłem narząd na całe piętnaście centymetrów...”_  
Poprawić.  
_„Na piętnaście i pół centymetra. Poczułem jak jej platforma orgazmiczna obejmuje ciasno mój fallus. Pogładziłem jej plecy czując wzrost temperatury ciała, zwiększenie ciśnienia krwi, poszerzenie źrenic i napięcie mięśni...”_  
Dobrze jest. Dobrze jest!  
_„Zacząłem pocierać jej czarną perłę (przyp. Punkt G) czubkiem włóczni. Ostrożnie umieściłem ją na naszym łóżku i rozpocząłem energiczne ruchy frykcyjne._  
_Poczułem jak jej uda obejmują moją miednicę. Wiedząc, że to zbyt mało rozpocząłem intensywną stymulację jej ust moimi oraz językiem. Wydawaliśmy oboje wysokie dźwięki rozkoszy, jej ciało reagowało na mą męską aktywność._  
_Dokładnie szesnaście minut i czterdzieści trzy sekundy później poczułem jak faza plateau przechodzi w orgazm...”_  
Jakby to opisać? Najlepiej po swojemu!  
_„Eksplozja ekstazy niczym pobudzony wulkan. Doszliśmy jednocześnie...”_  
Mayuri taichou, jako kompetentny naukowiec wiedział, że takie zjawisko jak orgazm jednoczesny jest bardzo rzadkie, ale co tam! Wszystko dla czytelników!  
_„Opadłem na jej ciało czując błogość i odprężenie. Mięśnie rozluźniły się. Kolejne reakcje fizjologiczne i psychiczne upewniły mnie, że moja partnerka również przeżyła silne spełnienie._  
_Wiedziałem, że za osiem minut i piętnaście sekund zrobimy To jeszcze raz. A póki co musiałem odpocząć...”_  
Kurotsuchi kontynuował pisanie jeszcze przez jakiś czas. Jeszce jeden orgazm połączony z wilczym wyciem i trzęsieniem ziemi, dziewięć w skali Richtera. A co!  
Ostatecznie odłożył pióro i z lubością ocenił swą pracę. Bezbłędnie! Oryginalnie! Widowni się spodoba!  
Tylko przepisać na czysto i pozostaje ogłosić publiczne czytanie. Na początek wśród shinigami ze swej dywizji.  
A potem cały szeroki świat!


End file.
